


Hal & Barry (Drabbles)

by ArkhamLady



Series: ¡Hail HalBarry! [1]
Category: DC Elseworlds, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamLady/pseuds/ArkhamLady
Summary: Serie de historias sobre Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) y Barry Allen (The Flash) donde cualquier situación y AU es posible. ❤Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a DC Cómics.





	1. Kiss Cam

Por fin había llegado el dia, un merecido descanso de nuestra ajetreada vida de velocistas, mi tío Barry (realmente ya no es mi tio desde que terminó con tia Iris) me llevara al partido de baloncesto más esperado ¿Cómo consiguió las entradas? lo desconozco, solo me dijo que le hizo un pequeño favor a un amigo.    
  
La única condición que teníamos esta noche era "sin poderes", lo cual no me importa, solo quiero pasar una noche con tío Barry, solo el y yo, hace unos dias regreso de una misión del espacio, Hal Jordan, mejor conocido como Green Lantern literalmente se robó a Flash, el héroe de Central City, solo llegó sin previo aviso y se lo llevó al espacio en una misión de dos semanas, tuve que hacerme cargo de toda la ciudad yo solo. Hal no era malo, un poco molesto e irritante pero lo que no me agradaba era que siempre quisiera acaparar a Flash y Barry, ya sea como héroe y civil todo el tiempo estaba tras de él, por su culpa no podía pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero hoy es diferente, llevo días deseando esta noche y hoy por fin se hará realidad.   
  
Lo admito, estaba actuando como un niño pequeño, sentado junto a la ventana esperando la llegada de tío Barry, un Mustang aparcó frente el pórtico, creo que Barry se tomó muy enserio lo de sin poderes, pero no era necesario rentar un auto.   
  
Y así de fácil mi ánimo cayó en picada, Barry bajó del auto pero no del asiento del conductor, sino del copiloto y al otro lado bajo Jordan. Espero que como buen amigo solo lo haya traído, pero no, llegaron juntos a la puerta. Esto no debe importarme, por fin pasaré tiempo con tío Barry, no importa la presencia de linterna.   
  
Corrí a la puerta en un flash (lo se, pero es algo contagioso) abrí la puerta antes incluso de que tocaran   
  
\- ¡Tío Barry! - me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo   
\- ¡Wally! Estás listo para la mejor noche de todas - sonrio y me atrapó en sus brazos   
\- Se ven tan tiernos, Barry ¿podemos adoptarlo?   
\- ¡Hal! El ya tiene padres   
\- ¡¿Que?! Jordan no molestes ¿Porque vino el?   
\- Wally no seas grosero, Hal fue el que consiguió las entradas   
\- ¿El fue el amigo al que le hiciste el favor?   
\- Si - Barry se sonrojo de pronto   
\- Esta bien, gracias supongo   
\- No tienes porque agradecer el que más salió beneficiado fui yo   
\- No entiendo   
\- Bueno...   
\- Hal dices algo y te encierro en la speedforce   
\- Esta bien, no te alteres Bear   
  
Sigo sin entender, pero que importa, esos dos siempre se han llevado así, tal vez son demasiado amistosos.    
  
Nos marchamos rumbo al estadio de Central City, las luces iluminaban el cielo y las grandes pantallas anunciaban el esperado encuentro "Los Rayos de Central City vs Los Murciélagos de Gotham City" ya tenía listas las apuestas con Dick y los demás titanes, Conner fue el único que apostó por el empate. Localizamos nuestros asientos con comida en mano, Jordan solo llevaba sus nachos y un refresco, en cambio tío Barry y yo íbamos hasta el topé con refrescos, hamburguesas, hotdogs, papas, nachos y toda clase de comida chatarra restante, Jordan ayudó a Barry a cargar la comida mientras se reían con sus chistes privados, por eso me molestaba tanto el linterna, todo el viaje no paró de hacer comentarios extraños, solo hacia que tío Barry se pusiera tan rojo como si trajera puesto el disfraz de Flash, el punto es que lleva toda la noche acaparando a mi tío, por eso cuando nos sentamos me moví rápido y me senté en medio de ellos dos, pude escuchar un gruñido por parte del piloto pero no me importo, de esta forma no podría molestar a Barry.   
  
Al otro lado del estadio divise una gran sorpresa, Clark, Bruce y Dick estaban sentados junto a las canchas. Al parecer ellos también vinieron a ver el partido, claro que para ellos era más fácil, su papá sudaba dinero, por no decir que también era Batman, pero ¿Por que estaba Superman con ellos? Ellos aún no nos veian asi que murmure algo muy, pero muy bajo    
  
\- Clark Kent es Superman   
  
Inmediatamente Clark alzó la vista buscando el sonido de origen hasta que nos vio, sonreí e inmediatamente comprendió que había sido yo, codeo a Bruce y señaló en nuestra dirección, hice lo mismo con Hal y Barry que le devolvieron el saludo, Dick me saludo y lo vi escribir algo en su celular, poco tiempo después me llego un mensaje proveniente de mi amigo Robin   
  
__ > Listo para perder tu dinero Wally   
> Solo no llores con Batman cuando sean derrotados   
> ¿Quieres doblar apuestas?   
> No me puedo arriesgar, mi papi no es Bruce *puedo comprar lo que yo quiera* Wayne   
> Eres un tonto W.   
> Aprendí de ti D.   
  
\- ¿Desde cuándo saludas tan amistoso a Bruce? - preguntó mi tío a Jordan   
\- ¿Te molesta? - insinúa descaradamente Jordan    
\- Para nada, solo que es raro verte siendo cortés con el   
\- Digamos que me debía un favor muy bien guardado de hace varios años, el cual use para conseguir estos boletos   
\- ¡Hal!   
\- ¿Que? Yo pague los boletos   
\- Esta bien   
\- Tal vez solo una parte - susurró Jordan de forma imperceptible   
\- ¿Que?   
\- Nada, mira el partido ya va a iniciar Bear   
  
El partido comenzó y la emoción nos invadió, era realmente divertido, por cosas extrañas del destino Hal se mantuvo a raya y me permitió conversar y bromear con Barry sin que el interrumpiera, tambien note que en más de una ocasión Barry le daba pequeños vistazos a Hal y cuándo ambas miradas se encontraban solo sonreían, otra cosa que tampoco entendí, era como si disfrutaran de una broma que solo ellos conocen. El equipo de Central City iba arriba en el marcador cuando llegó el medio tiempo, con él llegó el fin de la comida y una petición por parte del piloto   
  
\- Pequeño Wally ¿te puedo cambiar de asiento?   
\- ¿Pequeño?   
\- Solo durante el medio tiempo, por favor   
\- No, si lo hago no volverás a regresarme mi asiento   
\- Esta bien, que te parece si te doy este billete para que vayas por más comida, si comes tanto como Barry lo mas seguro es que aun tengas hambre ¿No?   
\- Tal vez - lo mire desconfiado pero no podía rechazar comida gratis   
\- ¿Entonces?   
\- Okay   
  
Antes de levantarme los espectadores a nuestro alrededor nos miraban divertidos, voltee hacia tío Barry que señalaba un poco divertido e incómodo la pantalla, ahí estábamos nosotros encerrados en un corazón gigante, en la famosa kiss cam, se encogió de hombros y nos miró divertido mientras Jordan bufaba   
  
\- Por eso te dije que me cambiaras asiento   
  
Antes de poder procesar algo, se cruzó sobre mi, tomo a tío Barry y lo beso, estaba a punto de levantarme y golpearlo pero me di cuenta que Barry igual le correspondía el beso, incluso lo tomó por el cuello para acercarlo mas ¡Que diablos estaba sucediendo! ¡Por que se estaban besando!   
  
Se separaron y decir que estaba confundido era poco, incluso la cámara enfocó mis rostro y lo afirme, tío Barry y Jordan reían como adolescentes enamorados, esperen   
  
\- ¿Ustedes dos?   
\- Si Wally, soy el novio de tu tío Barry   
\- ¡¿Enserio?!   
\- Pensé que ya lo sabias Wally, incluso Dick lo sabe   
\- ¡Dick lo sabe! ¡¿Como?!   
\- Que tierno pequeño Wally, no es obvio   
  
Con ayuda de la speed force rebobine todas las escenas ocurridas entre ellos dos, no solo de esta noche, también las misiones en conjunto con la liga, las tardes que los encontraba juntos en casa de tío Barry e incluso cuando los encontré jugando.... ¡Oh diablos! ¡Ellos estaban! ¡¿Pero que?! Esperen un segundo otra vez   
  
\- ¡¿Por el terminaste con tia Iris?!   
\- Por supuesto que no   
\- Terminaron, más bien terminamos con nuestras parejas porque Iris está saliendo con mi ex novia   
\- ¡¿Tia Iris que?!   
\- Bueno, creimos que seria buena idea tener una cita doble, pero digamos que Iris y Carol se entendieron muy bien   
\- Pero tuvieron buenas razones para hacerlo, decían que Barry y yo estábamos enamorados y que pasabamos mas tiempo juntos que con ellas, lo cual era cierto   
\- Entonces tía Iris está con Carol y tu con Hal   
\- Si   
\- ¿Alguien mas que sea pareja y no lo sepa? - pregunte con sarcasmo   
\- Bruce y Clark   
\- ¡¿Es enserio?!   
  
Tío Barry y Jordan asintieron y siguieron mirando el partido, observe a Superman y Batman, efectivamente, ambos estaban tomados por debajo de las manos mientras Dick sonreía divertido, le mande mensaje los más rápido que el celular me permitía   
  
__ > ¿Sabias que Barry salia con Hal?   
> Si ¿Porque?   
> Porque yo no ¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?   
> Pensé que lo sabías, es obvio   
> ¡No es obvio para todos!   
> Jajaja solo a ti te pasa Wally, eres demasiado despistado, serias un muy mal detective   
> ¿No te sorprendió lo de Bruce y Clark?   
> ¿Que sobre ellos?   
> Pues estan saliendo   
> Ellos no están saliendo, solo son buenos amigos...   
> Desde aquí veo que están tomados de las manos   
> Eso no es... pero... ellos... solo...   
> ¿Quien es el despistado ahora?   
> Entonces... todas esas misiones... Clark pasando la noche en la mansión y cuando... ¡Maldición! ¡Superman es mi madrastra! ¡Conner es mi medio hermanastro!    
  
Levanté la vista para ver a Dick que estaba boquiabierto, ninguno de los dos pusimos atención al juego, entrar en shock sería la descripción más certero   
  
Tal fue el impacto que ni siquiera note cuando finalizo partido y Jordan me llevo a casa, me despedí de ellos en el pórtico   
  
\- Adiós Wally, te vere el lunes   
\- Adiós tío Barry   
\- Adiós y no te preocupes, Carol y yo cuidaremos bien de tus tíos, sobrino Wally   
  
Con esas palabras el maldito de Jordan se despidió y arrancó junto con tío Barry en el auto. Mi estado actual después de esas palabras... KNOCK OUT!!!!!   
  
Al día siguiente en el cuartel, Dick y yo descubrimos el resultado del partido cuándo Conner nos exigió el pago de la apuesta.


	2. Desvanecidos

_ (Cada * * * es un cambio de narrador) _   
  
Esta tierra, ya no la reconozco, escombros, polvo invadiendo mis fosas nasales para albergarse en mis pulmones, dinamita, pólvora, magia, energía todo mezclando en el aire. Amigos y aliados, muertos bajo pilas de concreto, vigas de acero atraviesan sus cuerpos, para algunos ni siquiera eso fue suficiente, sus cuerpos fueron desintegrados y perdidos en el espacio, batalla tras batalla, estamos al límite. La impotencia invade, ahora más que nunca me pesa el ser un simple humano, Superman tuvo que ir directo al sol para reponerse, Wonder Woman se mantiene firme como la guerrera que es, Flash está usando al máximo la speedforce con el riesgo de ser absorbido en ella, Green Lantern a perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha recargado su anillo, Cyborg a menguado su parte humana para resistir esta masacre.   
  
Luthor lo logró, odio admitir esto pero estamos al límite, logró reunir a cada villano con el cual combatimos y es ahora que me pregunto si hemos hecho lo correcto todos estos años, esa línea moral que nos planteamos permitió esta caída, ni siquiera hemos tenido el tiempo para sufrir cada una de ellas, amigos tras amigo, compañeros tras compañero, un arco roto, anillos dejando atrás al cadáver que alguna vez fue su portador, escudos, espadas, restos de lo que fueron trajes coloridos están manchados de sangre, es más que obvio, perdimos.   
  
Cuándo descubrimos lo que Flash podía lograr, hicimos un acuerdo, sin importar que, él jamás podría viajar al pasado por beneficio propio o ajeno. Dick, Jason, Tim y Damian, cada uno de mis hijos asesinados ante mis ojos, me hacen volver a replantear aquella posibilidad.   
  
Llamó a Flash por el auricular   
  
\- ¡Flash! Ven   
\- Voy para Batman   
  
Distingo aquel destello rojo corriendo entre los edificios destruidos, eliminando los robots que aún quedan de pie y corre en mi dirección esquivando misiles con facilidad. No será difícil convencerlo, al igual que yo, tuvo que sufrir el asesinato de Wally ante sus propios ojos y desde hace batallas atrás no deja de estar al pendiente de Hal, estamos en medio de una guerra, los demás linternas han caído, sabe que las posibilidades son altas.   
  
Un escudo de energía verde se rompe en el cielo bajo el puño de Black Adam, tiene sometido a Hal, me giro en busca de Barry, ya es tarde, aquel rayo rojo ya cambió de dirección, va rumbo a una inminente trampa. No.

  
  
* * * 

  
  
Adam está presionando, un pequeño crujido me indica lo inminente, esta apunto de romper el anillo, es frustrante, se que no me queda mucha energia, mas eso no es lo que me molesta, Barry está corriendo hacia mi, no quiero.   
  
Lo vi sufrir ante la muerte de Wally, no puedo soportar ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor, se que si muero aquí, ante el, será demasiado, lo se porque para mi sería igual. Mi Bear, es lo último que puedo pensar, cada momento con el. No puedo permitir esto, no puedo morir, quiero vivir para volver a su lado.   
  
Tal vez mi anillo esté drenando toda la energía pero mi voluntad sigue firme, ejerce mayor fuerza para poder sostener aquel puño, me mantengo firme hasta que Black Adam menciona aquella fatídica palabra   
  
\- ¡Shazam!   
  
No soy un velocista, pero lo siguiente sucede demasiado lento y lo único que logro ver por última vez es a Barry, mi Barry extendiendo su mano hacía mí antes que el rayo nos impacte.

  
  
* * * 

  
  
Ya no siento las piernas, estas se mueven por inercia, no he parado de correr, llevamos días peleando, para mi han sido meses, he tenido que recurrir a usar por completo la fuerza de velocidad, más de una vez me he sentido desvanecer en ella, pero me mantengo, estoy luchando codo a codo con mi ancla, lo que me mantiene unido a la tierra, Hal Jordan.   
  
Batman me ha llamado, su voz que antes era indescifrable se ha vuelto delatora, ese pequeño temblor casi imperceptible me demuestra lo que tiene en mente, esta apunto de pedirme que viaje en el tiempo. Yo mismo lo he estado considerando, pero si ahora el panorama es crudo y cruel, no quiero imaginar lo que podría ocasionar, algo mucho peor.   
  
El Joker está lanzando misiles, es fácil esquivarlos pero difícil seguir corriendo, no solo por las ruinas causadas, también por que estoy exhausto, física y mentalmente, no puedo concentrarme. Un gran estruendo resuena, es Hal, está bajo Black Adam, mi mente queda en blanco, no, no puedo dejar que nada le suceda a Hal, no puedo.    
  
Mucho antes de darme cuenta ya estoy corriendo por el, su anillo se está rompiendo ¡maldito Adam! Soy un estúpido, tan desesperado por llegar a mi Hal que no notó el llamado al rayo.   
  
Estoy solo a unos centímetros de tocarlo, tarde, siempre llego tarde. Mi energía, la energía explotando de anillo de Hal y el rayo de Adam colisionan, no siento nada, solo un calor abrasador dentro de mi y unos bellos ojos avellanas regalandome una última mirada nos para desvanecer nos juntos bajo aquel enorme estruendo.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook:   
> https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr:   
> https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	3. Amarillo

Yo permití esto, deje que llegara tan lejos y forme parte de ello. Cegado por un sentimiento de ¿empatía?. Cuándo Superman mató al Joker todo cambió, ya no había vuelta atrás. Creí que está bien, me convencí de eso porque sufría del mismo miedo, del miedo de perder a Hal, sin darme cuenta que con el tiempo, el Hal que estaba a mi lado era un completo desconocido, me negué a creerlo incluso cuando se volvió un Yellow Lantern, tan estúpido. La muerte de Shazam, no, la muerte de Billy fue mi punto de quiebre, de nada me sirvió mi velocidad, fui demasiado lento para detener a Clark ¡Billy solo era un niño! Y fui lento para darme cuenta de la dictadura que habíamos creado. Superman se fue junto con el resto del regimen, solo estábamos Hal y yo, tal vez una última luz de esperanza   
  
\- Tenía razón, no es para esto que estamos aquí Hal   
\- Hicimos el trabajo. Eliminamos el crimen   
\- Billy no era un criminal   
\- Es una baja de guerra, una pérdida aceptable   
\- ¡¿Aceptable?! Hal, tu y yo incluso lo cuidamos cuando tenía que ser un niño, un niño que se vio envuelto en una batalla moral y pagó con su vida por seguir lo correcto   
\- ¿Y que? ¿Se supone que éramos una linda familia Barry? Tenemos que cruzar algunas líneas para hacer un bien común   
\- Me convencí a mi mismo que estábamos mejorando las cosas, pero no es asi. Ya no puedo hacer esto, se acabó   
\- ¿En qué sentido?   
\- En ambos Hal   
\- ¡¿Quieres morir?! Esto no se puede acabar, Clark te matara si te unes a Batman   
\- Tal vez no para ti, adios Hal   
  
Me dispuse a correr hacia la salida, tenía que advertirle a la resistencia lo que planeaba hacer Superman pero me fue impedido cuándo choque contra un muro amarillo   
  
\- No te puedes ir, lo siento Barry, te amo y es por eso que no puedo permitir que hagas esto   
  
Ignore aquellas palabras que ahora solo me causaban un dolor en el corazón. Vibre mis moléculas y atravesé el muro de energía, pero Hal me siguió, sabía que tenía que vencer para salir   
  
\- ¡Barry no me obligues hacer esto!   
\- ¡Quieres que mate a civiles inocentes! ¡¿Quién está obligando a quién?   
  
Han escuchado la frase de "Esto me duele mas a mi que a ti" pues es cierta, cada golpe dado fue más doloroso que cualquier recibido ¿Donde quedo la voluntad de Hal? ¿En qué punto permití el convertirnos en esto? Conozco la respuesta aquellas preguntas, fue el momento en el que sentimos miedo, miedo hacia nuestros amigos, el miedo que le provocamos a las personas, el miedo a la impotencia, el miedo de Hal, gusto en el momento que su cuerpo se cubrió de ese maldito color amarillo.

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/94/55/8894550a27fa3d243783e3c845ccaaf8.gif>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook:   
> https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr:   
> https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	4. Verde

Barry acaba de pelear contra Reverse Flash fue casi imposible seguirlos toda pelea, baje lentamente hasta su lado pero en cuanto me vio su rostro mostró desagrado, eso era lo que mas dolia   
  
\- ¿Hal? No, hoy no   
\- Que gusto verte también Bear   
\- No me llames así    
\- Disculpa Barry   
\- ¿De qué mano muerta arrancaste ese anillo? - sus palabras desgarraban   
\- Sabes que no funciona así, el anillo me escogió   
\- Aun después de escapar de los guardianes y unirte a los Sinestro Corps   
\- Los guardianes me encerraron pero también me entrenaron para superar mis miedos - miedo que se hizo real cuando perdí a Barry - esta segunda oportunidad me la gane   
\- Los guardianes cometieron un error   
  
Dolió recibir cada golpe por parte de Barry, pero cada uno de ellos estaba bien merecido, porque la charla que tuvimos por última vez aún estaba latente en mi cabeza, no me pude disculparme de él antes de que Batman, de forma sorpresiva me entregara a los guardianes y no se me juzgará en la tierra. No resistí el último golpe de Barry y caí abatido ante el   
  
\- Te estabas conteniendo ¿no? - me pregunto   
\- Te lo dije, estoy intentando arreglar las cosas, traicione a mi corporación, a mi planeta, a mis amigos y a mi amado y esa es la peor parte, Barry yo...   
\- Todo el dia me han recordado como fallé en ser un héroe, lo dificil que sera recuperar la confianza de todos, supongo que ambos estamos en lo mismo   
\- Tenemos un dia largo por delante Barry, será más fácil si estamos juntos   
  
Barry me llevo con Bruce, me pidió que esperara mientras él abogaba por mi, no mentiré, eso me hizo sentir un poco feliz y dejo una pequeña luz de esperanza   
  
\- Necesitamos ayuda ¿verdad? - le cuestiono Barry a Batman   
\- No de el   
\- Me diste una segunda oportunidad   
\- Porque corregiste el camino y ayudaste a derrotar a Clark, si el siguiera al mando aun usaría amarillo. Por consideración a ti deje que los guardianes se lo llevaran no me pidas mas   
  
No pude evitar sorprenderme aún más por aquel descubrimiento, no imagine que Bruce fuera de los que hacen esa clase de actos, pero claro, él lo dijo, no fue por mi, fue por Barry. Una polea que sostiene una gran caja sobre ellos se rompe, actuó rápido y la sostengo antes de que pueda dañarlos, llegó el momento de hablar por mi cuenta   
  
\- Ya no soy esa persona, mira entiendo porque no confias en mi, pero debes confiar en los guardianes. Este anillo es importante, me hicieron sufrir para recuperarlo   
  
Bruce intercambio miradas con Barry para después mirarme con desconfianza, no puedo presionar a los demás para que de un dia a otro me perdonen pero ¡Vaya que va a ser difícil!   
  
\- Esta bien, tengo mis órdenes. Crei que seria mejor si cooperamos - me di media vuelta para marcharme   
\- ¡Lantern! Tal vez es hora de ampliar mi círculo de confianza - me detuvo Batman   
\- ¿Que puedo hacer?   
\- Irás a Atlantis, nuestro círculo de confianza necesita de Aquaman y sus tropas   
\- ¿Crees que nos pueda ayudar? Arthur a estado fuera del radar desde que cayo el regimen - informó Barry   
\- El no quiso que Superman lo arrastrara al régimen, seguro que no estará feliz de verme   
\- Acostumbrate - sentenció el murciélago y se marchó dejándonos solos   
\- Buena suerte con Aquaman, yo iré a ver en qué puedo ayudar   
  
Barry se veía un poco nervioso, así que lo tome de la mano para detenerlo antes de que se fuera   
  
\- Barry... Yo quiero   
\- No creo que sea el momento para eso Hal   
\- Por favor, solo escucha   
\- Esta bien   
\- ¡Perdón! Por todo, sé que esto no es suficiente, pero te juro que dedicaré el resto de mi vida para compensarlo, pero sobretodo quisiera que tu me dieras otra oportunidad   
\- ¿En qué sentido?   
\- En ambos, como héroe y como...   
\- Hal, es demasiado pronto para el segundo, por ahora hay que enfocarnos con lo que tenemos enfrente   
\- Entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que me esforzare, en ambos sentidos. Me voy, solo espero que Arthur no me eche sus pirañas   
\- Entonces haz sushi   
  
Solté una leve risa por el mal chiste, me eleve para marcharme    
  
\- y Hal, me gusta como te ves de verde   
\- A mi igual Bear   
  
Esta vez no se quejo del apodo y salió corriendo dejando atrás su estela de luz ¡Rayos! Como pude ser tan estúpido durante todo el régimen. Aún hay tantas cosas que necesito reparar, hay otras que jamás podrán ser como antes y esas queman en el alma, pero si Barry está dispuesto a darme una segunda oportunidad como heroe y amante, me aseguraré de mantener fuerte mi voluntad ante el miedo y la ira.   
  
Porque definitivamente me gusta ser verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook:   
> https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr:   
> https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	5. Celos

Ese dia Barry comprendió lo celoso que podía llegar a ser Hal. Y con mucha razón, Bruce le estaba coqueteando tan descaradamente.   
  
Hal noto que constantemente Batman, el cuál era el encargado de asignar los equipos y misiones, solía elegir a Flash. Al inicio no le pareció extraño, a diferencia de Barry, Hal podía volar e ir al espacio y por eso se iba con Superman.   
  
Hacía varios meses que Hal y Barry eran pareja pero lo habían mantenido en secreto para el resto de la liga, pues las cosas podrían llegar a ser un poco incomodas, tan incomodas como Bruce arrinconando a Barry en uno de los pasillos de la Atalaya, así que antes de que atropellara a Batman con un tren de energía, Clark lo detuvo.   
  
Barry observó como Superman se llevaba arrastras a su novio, sabía que Bruce no era su persona favorita entre los miembros de la liga y con mucha razón, pues estaba haciendo un coqueteo demasiado descarado, lo tenian entre el murciélago y la pared con sus hamburguesas de por medio. Bruce se inclinó más sobre este y Barry hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer, corrió huyendo de las atenciones del murciélago hasta llegar a la cafetería donde estaban los demás héroes y Hal, un Hal demasiado molesto charlando con Superman quien intentaba calmarlo en vano, se acercó a él esperando poder mejorar la situación pero fue recibido con una mirada letal, ignoro un poco esta y se sentó a lado del linterna   
  
\- ¡Hola chicos!   
\- ¡Vaya Barry! Pensé que no vendrías por estar con Batman   
  
Su voz reflejaba con demasiada obviedad su molestia y celos   
  
\- No me gusta comer con él, prefiero comer junto a ti, aunque me robes mi comida a veces   
  
Logró darle un pequeño sonrojo al linterna y calmar su ira, mas continuaba con el puchero en los labios.   
  
Las puertas se abrieron y Bruce entró, se quedó observando a los demás héroes hasta divisar a Flash para después saludarlo y caminar hacia el   
  
\- ¡Barry te fuiste tan rápido que no...   
  
No pudo terminar de hablar. Hal usó su anillo y creó alrededor de Barry muchos carteles de 'alto', 'no tocar', 'propiedad de GL' y un enorme letrero con un corazón que decía: Mi novio.    
  
Todos los presentes se giraron para ver tan graciosa escena, Barry tan rojo como un tomate mientras Hal lo abrazaba meloso y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla. Para disgustó del linterna, Bruce sonrió complacido ante la escena   
  
\- ¡Se los dije! Ahora paguen   
\- ¡Maldición Bruce! No necesitas más dinero - se quejó Plastic Man   
  
Varios héroes se acercaron y le dieron dinero a Batman que sonreía triunfante dejando confundido a los dos tortolos   
  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaron al unísono   
\- Apostamos sobre si ustedes dos eran o no pareja y cuánto tiempo lo mantendrían en secreto. Gracias Hal   
\- ¿Barry?   
\- Haz lo   
  
Hal hizo una gran martillo para intentar aplastar al murciélago mientras Barry terminaba sus hamburguesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook:   
> https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr:   
> https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	6. Nueva Realidad

Barry ya había visto demasiadas muertes, no solo de este universo, también de sus versiones alternas. Ver a sus amigos caer, corromperse o no existir había sido difícil, pero la realidad más dura que tuvo que vivir fue la que golpeó directo en su rostro.   
  
Flashpoint, ese mundo cruel, sangriento y al borde la destrucción que él mismo creó, todo a causa de un estupido deseo egoista, al salvar a su madre mato a millones, incluido su amigo Hal, el cuál no murió como una Green Lantern, murió como un honorable piloto en un intento por destruir el arma de destrucción masiva de Aquaman.   
  
Al volver a restaurar el universo un único deseo lo invadió, ver otra vez a su amigo, aquel que lo acompañó en batallas, lo apoyo no solo como Green Lantern, sino como Hal Jordan, aquel piloto que llegaba a su casa de forma inesperada después de llegar de una misión en el espacio. Pero un sentimiento había cambiado y no era consecuencia de flashpoint, era la consecuencia de haber perdido tu ser amado, las palabras que su madre alguna vez le dijo, resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza   
  
"Barry, acepta las cosas   
que no puedes cambiar,   
ten el valor para    
cambiar las que puedes   
y la sabiduría para   
conocer la diferencia"   
  
Tal vez al fin lo había comprendido, no podía salvar a su madre y era doloroso aceptarlo pero eso ya no lo detendría para seguir adelante, avanzar sin arrastrar su pasado, ahora solo faltaba tomar valor y aventurarse a un nuevo camino.   
  
Como si el universo le mandara una señal en aprobación a su determinación, Hal llegó por la ventana de su departamento, llevaba dos bolsas de comida rápida del 'Big Belly Burger' mientras le daba una de sus mejores sonrisas al velocista   
  
\- Hola Barry, acabo de salvar un planeta entero de una lluvia de meteoritos, crei que seria bueno celebrar comiendo hamburguesas contigo   
\- Creíste bien Hal   
  
El piloto entro y dejo la comida en la sala, antes de poder reaccionar Barry lo atrapó en un efusivo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa   
  
\- ¡Bear! Si que me extrañaste   
\- Si lo hice y mucho ¿Está mal?   
\- Barry...   
\- Solo quedate asi, solo un momento más   
  
Hal accedió aquella petición, sabía que algo raro le ocurría desde hace tiempo, Barry se quedaba pensativo para después finalizar con un melancólico suspiro, todo había comenzado poco después de la batalla en el museo de Flash contra los Rogues, pero Barry no le había dicho nada   
  
\- ¿Qué sucede? - le cuestionó directamente   
\- Nada, solo te extrañe Hal   
\- Podrás engañar al boy scout pero a mi no, por favor dime qué ocurrió para que estés así   
\- Esta bien   
  
Barry le contó todo lo sucedido desde aquel enfrentamiento, como casi destruye todo un mundo, los recuerdos de su madre, la guerra entre amazonas y Atlantes e incluso su muerte, dejando pensativo a Hal mientras intentaba procesar todo lo ocurrido   
  
\- ¡Vaya! Así que era eso y al único que se lo dijiste fue a Batman   
\- Así es   
\- ¡¿Enserio?! Soy tu mejor amigo y se lo dijiste antes a Bruce, esto es la traición Barry   
\- ¡De todo de lo que te dije eso es lo que te molesta?   
\- Por supuesto   
\- Por mi culpa moriste en ese mundo ¿y eso no te enoja?   
\- Barry, ya sea en este o cualquier otro universo tu no controlas las acciones de todos y si por salvar a la tierra tengo que sacrificar mi vida lo haré sin dudar   
\- ¡No lo entiendes Hal!    
\- Entonces explícamelo   
\- ¡No quiero volver a perder! Te he visto morir en otras versiones alternas pero no podría en esta   
  
El velocista comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras continuaba hablando a supervelocidad, Hal no podía entender nada así que hizo lo único que sabía que podría calmarlo, lo volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos hasta que este se calmo   
  
\- Tranquilo Bear, se necesita mucho más que un monstruo marino para acabar con este piloto. Confía en mí, nada malo me ocurrirá en este universo   
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?   
\- Porque te tengo a mi lado para salvar mi trasero cuando eso ocurra   
\- Cuenta con eso   
  
Así se quedaron un largo tiempo, viéndose de ojos azules a cafés, perdiéndose en la mirada del prójimo, Barry encontró el valor que había estado buscando y acercó sus labios a los de Hal, cerrando los ojos al primer contacto.   
  
Al separarse ya no tenía miedo, había tomado una decisión y enfrentaría las consecuencias de ello, abrió los ojos para ver la respuesta del piloto, una sonrisa juguetona se dibujaba en sus labios, tomó a Barry por el cuello para volverse a fundir en un nuevo beso, esta vez mas apasionado quedándose sin respiración y con el corazón agitado, creían poder escuchar el latir del otro   
  
\- Definitivamente no pienso morir y perderme de esto Barry   
\- Tampoco pienso cambiar algo de este universo, me gusta tal como está   
  
Cenaron mientras Hal le contaba a detalle su misión en espacio, Barry escuchaba divertido las aventuras que este tenía que sufrir cada vez que dejaba la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook:   
> https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr:   
> https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	7. Parallax (Part 1)

El tiempo se detuvo ¿o no? Porque nadie fue capaz de moverse tras escuchar aquellos horribles lamentos, calaban el alma de héroes y villanos, congelando todo su ser. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al centro de un enorme cráter, en el Green Lantern sostiene un cuerpo escarlata, bien se podría distinguir el rojo vivo del traje del héroe caído y la espesa sangre que lo cubría. Partes rotas de su traje dejaban a la vista su piel dañada por varias heridas, dos rayos llegaron al lugar, para caer arrodillados ante aquella vista, su amigo, su mentor y su abuelo había muerto, Hal gritaba suplicante    
  
\- ¡Por favor Bear abre los ojos! ¡Barry despierta! ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Mi amor no me dejes! ¡Por favor!   
  
Nadie dijo nada, cualquier intento por calmar aquel amante sería en vano, sus gritos llenos de ira y dolor eran indescriptibles, se podía sentir el alma desgarrada del Hal. Los dos velocistas intentaban soportar el vacío que en su corazón se formó, intentando retener las lágrimas traicioneras que caían por sus rostros. Una brecha se abrió a un par de metros de ellos, de ella emergió el peor enemigo de cualquier corredor, el único que tarde o temprano los alcanzaría, Black Flash se hizo presenté ante la vista de todos, tomando por sorpresa a los demás héroes, pues era bien sabido que solo los velocistas podían verlo, ahora era diferente, este era un acto de luto para todos y la muerte en honor se dejó ver, pues todos sabían lo que significaba su presencia. Hal se aferró al cuerpo de Barry, no lo dejaría irse, no podía entregar a su amado, porque él no estaba muerto, no lo estaba o eso era lo que se repetía en su cabeza, ignorando aquella cruel realidad, la muerte se acercó sin titubear a los trágicos amantes.   
  
Bart y Wally reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido y alejaron a Hal de él, dejando el cuerpo tendido de Flash sobre el suelo, lo sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras Hal batallaba para soltarse del agarre sin cesar con sus gritos. Black Flash levantó en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los más grandes héroes del universo.   
  
Usando su anillo Hal se liberó de los dos jóvenes, voló hacia la muerte misma, pero fue detenido por Superman y Wonder Woman, lo aprisionaron con todas sus fuerzas con ayuda del lazo, tenían que detenerlo, Barry les había explicado mucho tiempo atrás que si aquel ser negro que se encontraba frente a ellos los tocaba, morirían. Ya habían perdido a Barry, no podían fallar en detener a Hal.   
  
Al igual que una marcha fúnebre, Black Flash caminó lentamente hacia la brecha, permitiendo a los héroes despedirse con una mirada de su compañero y amigo   
  
\- ¡Por favor no te lo lleves! ¡Te lo suplicó!   
  
Rogaba Hal bajo el agarre de Diana y Clark, la muerte le concedió una última visión de su amado y desapareció en la speed force, donde su alma y cuerpo descansará eternamente   
  
Ya no era necesario retener al linterna, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, su llanto y lágrimas carcomía el alma, nunca podría despedirse de Barry, mas bien nunca hubiera querido hacerlo, lo quería a su lado, con su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules, quería estar con su mejor amigo, quería que estuviera vivo.   
  
No era justo, ambos habían dado su vida ayudar a los demás sin esperar algo a cambio, luchaban sin cesar por detener el caos causado, Barry había sido la persona más honesta que Hal conoció, con solo se presencia llenaba el corazón de Hal de esperanza, la esperanza de que juntos y con esfuerzo podrían lograr un mundo mejor, ahora esa visión estaba hecha añicos, pues un mundo sin el nunca seria perfecto. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez él podría lograrlo, con el poder suficiente podría crear un universo perfecto, uno donde Barry estuviera vivo.    
  
La batalla interna que Hal enfrentaba pasaba frente a la vista de sus compañeros que no sabían cómo actuar, el llanto cesó y el cabello de Hal se tiñó de blanco en las partes laterales ¿Que significaba aquel cambio? No lo sabían, pero pronto, por desgracia, lo descubrirán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook:   
> https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr:   
> https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad:   
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	8. Parallax (Part 2)

Un mundo oscuro, sin orden, solo observando a través de sus propios ojos, sin tener control de nada y destruyendo todo a su paso. Así era el mundo sin Barry, sin su ciudad, sin nada, sin voluntad.   
  
Para crear es necesario destruir lo que estuvo antes, para que sobre esto se puedan crear los cimientos de nuevos universos, cada uno hecho a de forma perfecta y eterna.   
  
La muerte de sus amigos y sus compañeros linternas por su propia mano no representaba ningún dolor, no si despues podia regresarlos a la vida, entonces, por que dentro de él seguía aquella daga enterrada en su ser, incapaz de alcanzarla, un arma con el nombre de Barry Allen grabado en ella.    
  
Hal no solo miraba como uno a uno los universos iban siendo eliminados, tambien buscaba en ellos una peculiaridad, una que estaba lejos de ser una variante común, buscada al verdadero Barry, uno que él no tuviera que crear, pues sin importar la magnitud del poder alcanzado, ni el mismo podría replicar a su amado, eso era imposible. Un castigo divino es lo que era, cada tierra rompía sus esperanzas, ningún Flash tras su máscara portaba los brillantes ojos celestes que anhelaba encontrar.    
  
Aliados entre universos buscaban una salvación para el genocidio multiversal que sucedía, The Spector, Kyle y Green Arrow eran los últimos en el frente.    
  
Un ataque autodestructivo por parte del espectro logró detener y debilitar a Hal, mas no fue suficiente, estaba muy lejos de terminar, aún le quedaba un las suficientes fuerzas para terminar con su cometido, eliminar lo que restaba de los universos y regenerar su poder.    
  
El arquero fue el último en perder las esperanzas, se negaba a creer que el Hal ante él, era el mismo que años atrás le enseñaba emocionado un anillo de compromiso, anillo que nunca pudo ser entregado, y es que todo inició con Barry, todos perdieron un amigo, pero Hal perdió algo más, su voluntad fue reemplazada frente a sus ojos y nadie pudo hacer algo para impedirlo, ahora, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, le grito con la esperanza de que sus palabras tuvieran un mínimo efecto   
  
\- ¡Barry no hubiera querido verte así! ¡Nada de esto! ¡No ensucies su nombre y lo uses como excusa para justificar esta matanza!   
\- Tienes razón Ollie, a Barry no le gustaría esto, pero... El no está para ver lo, está muerto ¡No existe Barry! En ningún maldito universo él está vivo ¡Los muertos no sienten!    
  
Kyle aprovechó la distracción y lo inmovilizó, en el otro extremo Oliver apuntó su última flecha y con un último susurro, disparo directo al corazón esmeralda   
  
\- Lo siento amigo...   
  
Sin el control de Hal, los universos fueron restaurados, por todo lo alto los héroes celebraron la victoria, el único renuente a esto fue Oliver, se aisló de sus compañeros para llorar a su amigo, a pesar de todo el daño hecho por él, no podía evitar sentir pena y lastima por Hal, un hombre que dio sus mejores años salvando y protegiendo el mundo e hizo las más grandes hazañas heroicas, todo olvidado por los últimos acontecimientos. Para Oliver le sería más reconfortante el imaginar que al menos, Hal y Barry podrían estar juntos en el más allá, rió con amargura ante la idea, pues bien sabía que ambas almas estaban en dos lugares muy diferentes, condenadas a no volver a estar juntas, un cruel destino para los trágicos amantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr: https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	9. Desesperación

Hal no comprendía como Barry estaba tan tranquilo, estaba atrapado en una sustancia gris que le impedía moverse, más una bomba justo a su lado. Flash dio una orden inmediata para llevarse lejos a los villanos que tambien tenian puestas bombas, todo por culpa de Reverse Flash, Hal se paró a su lado, jamás lo dejaría solo y si tenían que morir juntos lo harían   
  
\- Hal, tienes que irte   
\- No lo haré, no te dejare solo aqui   
  
Batman se acercó al linterna y lo tomó por el hombro   
  
\- Linterna no tenemos tiempo, la bomba estallará pronto   
\-  Yo no   
\- ¡Hal! - lo interrumpió el velocista - vete, actúa como el guardián del universo que eres ¡Ahora vete!   
  
Allí estaba otra vez, Barry estaba tranquilo y Hal no podía entender el motivo, dentro de él todo era un caos, sabía que su novio tenía razón, envolvió a Batman, Mirror Master y a él en una burbuja de energía y se elevó por los cielos, viendo a Barry tal vez por última vez. Cerca de la atmósfera Bruce separaba la bomba, mientras que en la tierra algunas bombas lograron detonar, faltaba poco para que fuera su turno.   
  
Por fin lograron separarla y esta cayó a la tierra detonando en el cielo, Hal regreso con velocidad al museo de Flash, haciendo que ambos pasajeros chocaron dentro de la burbuja una y otra vez   
  
\- ¡Maldición GL! ¡Calmate! No hay evidencia de una detonación   
  
Y era cierto, Hal observó el exterior y no había destrucción, eso le ayudó a calmarse un poco y estabilizar la esfera de energía, al entrar noto que Barry seguía pegado a la masa gris, en cuanto lo vio su concentración se acabó y Batman cayó sobre Mirror Master a un par de metros al suelo, este se quejo pero Hal lo ignoró para ir al lado de su novio   
  
\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Que paso con la bomba?    
\- Estoy bien, logre dañarla con un rayo de energía   
\- No sabía que podías hacer eso   
\- Ni yo, lo acabo de descubrir. La muerte inminente es buena impulsora de la imaginación   
\- No se si besarte o golpearte   
\- ¡Vaya! Que bella escena romántica y pensar que hace un par de minutos lo dejaste aquí a su suerte   
  
Ambos miraron a Reverse Flash que hablaba con malicia   
  
\- Ya se a quien golpear   
  
Hal creó un puño de energía y lo impacto directo en el rostro de Reverse, haciéndolo escupir sangre   
  
\- ¡Hal!   
\- Lo siento Barry pero se lo merecía   
\- Si, tal vez tengas razón   
  
Para el final de la noche por fin lograron sacar a Flash de esa extraña mezcla, la cual Batman se llevó una muestra para analizarla, los villanos fueron llevados de vuelta a prisión y a Reverse lo llevaron a una celda especial en los laboratorios Star, Superman se hizo cargo del "traslado". Por fin resuelto todo el caos de la noche, linterna capturó a Barry, se despidieron de sus compañeros y se marcharon. El velocista trago grueso, ni siquiera estar al borde de la muerte lo hacia sentir tanto miedo como el rostro serio de Hal, sabía que estaba apunto de ser reprendido. Llegando a su departamento ambos se quitaron sus trajes, Hal inmediatamente lo acorralo en la pared y le regaló una mirada acusadora al de ojos azules   
  
\- ¿Sabías que todos los Rogues te esperaban en el museo y decidiste ir solo?   
\- Si, pero no pensé que...   
\- ¿Que? ¿Que tendrían un plan? ¿Que harían una alianza con Reverse Flash?   
\- No lo pensé   
\- ¿Tampoco pensaste en cómo me sentiría? ¡Me sentí horrible dejándote ahí, sin saber si te volveria a ver!   
\- Lo siento   
\- Si, mas vale que lo sientas Barry   
  
Hal atrapó a Barry en un fuerte abrazo, pegando su cuerpo lo más posible, no había mentido, sus manos temblaban, el ojiazul pudo sentir esto y se dejó envolver en el   
  
\- Estaba tan desesperado mientras bajaba, casi hago puré de murciélago   
\- Por eso Bruce estaba enojado   
\- Cuándo se trata de ti no puedo concentrarme en algo más   
\- Lo siento, enserio Hal, pero tienes que entender que prefiero que me dejes, a morir los dos   
\- Yo prefiero morir a tu lado que vivir sin ti   
\- Hal...   
\- Es cierto, porque si continuara vivo estoy seguro que me volvería un Red Lantern en busca de venganza   
\- No digas esas cosas Hal   
\- Si no quieres que lo diga entonces no hagas estupideces   
\- Entendido   
\- ¡Ya me decidí!   
  
Hal bajo su rostro para depositar sus labios en los de Barry, este correspondió el beso y rodeo el cuello del piloto con sus brazos.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr: https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	10. Los humanos son raros

Arisia POV   
  
Por alguna extraña razón, Hal traerá a su pareja, al parecer estaban haciendo una misión de revisión en otro planeta cuando los contactamos, así que no la pudo llevar a la tierra y vienen los dos juntos. Le informamos a los guardianes la situación y aprobaron la llegada de ambos, pues solo linternas verdes pueden venir a Oa, en esta ocasión se hará una excepción. ¿Que clase de mujer terrícola será? Hal es el mejor linterna que conozco, es muy atractivo y coqueto, es algo natural en el, ademas de que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotros en el espacio, las terrícolas parecen ser más sensibles a esa clase de situaciones. Recuerdo una vez al terminar una misión, Hal estaba emocionado por volver a la tierra, me dijo que era un dia especial, de pronto comenzó hacer cálculos mentales, el dia anterior habia sido su aniversario y al percatarse de su error se puso blanco, podíamos ver como temblaba, ni siquiera en la lucha contra Sinestro lo vi tan asustado. Por eso se me hace muy curioso conocer a la mujer con la que sale, debe ser una de esas amazonas de las que nos contó que existen en su planeta o una metahumana con poderes destructores, debe ser temible. Una parte de mi esta celosa, no puedo evitarlo. Una gran esfera de energía aterrizó en la plataforma, debe ser Hal, volé hasta el lugar, el resto del escuadrón ya rodeaba a Hal informando la situación, mientras más me acercaba una gran mancha roja se hizo resaltar entre el verde y negro, al llegar una criatura similar a Hal estaba a su lado, a diferencia de el no tenia cabello, ni orejas y todo su cuerpo lo cubría el rojo, las mujeres terrícolas son extrañas   
  
\- ¡Arisa! Kilowog ya me informo de los altercados en el planeta Rouizzo, esperaremos a los otros dos escuadrones para irnos ¿Estás lista?   
\- Siempre Hal, esa es tu pareja, es muy extraña ¿Por que es roja?   
  
Al parecer la mancha roja me escuchó y se acercó, antes de hablar se quitó lo que al parecer era un capucha que cubría su rostro. Ahora sí se parecía a un terrícola como Hal. Tenía en cabello amarillo, tal vez por eso le daba miedo, también tenía ojos muy azules, sentí una punzada en el pecho, era muy bonita incluso para mi   
  
\- Hola, soy Barry Allen - sonrió, lucía muy tierna   
\- Soy Arisa, un placer conocerte - estreche su mano, era fuerte   
\- El placer es mio, estaba muy emocionado por conocerlos, Hal me ha contado de todas sus misiones, son asombrosos   
\- Gracias, el no habla de ti   
\- ¡Arisia! No es cierto Barry, siempre estoy hablando de ti   
\- No mientas Hal, aunque no lo creas durante las misiones es muy serio y apenas termina vuela a la tierra con toda prisa   
\- Al menos no te vas a bares alienígenas después   
  
Barry le sonrió amablemente a Hal, este se relajó y lo miro con devoción. Así como puede hacerlo temer puede darle tranquilidad, que rara. Me preguntó qué es lo que la hace tan especial   
  
\- Hal, las mujeres terrícolas se parecen mucho a los hombres   
\- ¿Que? - me vieron extraño   
\- Yo soy hombre, no mujer   
\- ¿Hombre? ¿No sabía que entre dos hombres se pudieran reproducirse?   
  
Ambos se sonrojaron, apartaron la mirada a cualquier otro lado menos a mi, Hal fue el que respondió   
  
\- No, entre dos hombres no podemos reproducirnos   
\- Entonces como...   
\- ¡Ya basta de preguntas Arisia! Es como si dos machos de tu especie estuvieran juntos   
\- Eso no tiene sentido, no sería normal   
  
Barry parecía molesto por mi respuesta, me miro centrando sus orbes azules   
  
\- ¿Normal? Que dos seres se amen es normal, sin importar si son del mismo sexo   
\- Barry   
\- ¿Por eso no les hablabas de mi?   
\- No es por eso   
\- ¿Entonces?   
\- Es porque si comienzo a pensar en ti ya no puedo concentrarme   
\- Oh...   
  
No los entendí muy bien, primero Barry parecía molesto, después Hal dijo una frase muy romántica y ahora se abrazaban como si nada   
  
\- Lamento si te ofendi Barry, la verdad todavia no entiendo a los humanos, somos similares pero también muy diferentes   
\- Disculpa tambien, no quería ser grosero   
\- No te preocupes ¿Que misión hacían cuándo los contactamos   
\- Bueno, hace unos meses Barry y yo detuvimos a unos criminales en el planeta arena, así que volvimos para verificar cómo seguían las cosas   
\- ¡Asombroso!    
  
La barriga de Kilowog me empujó como es su costumbre   
  
\- En lugar de perder el tiempo platicando, deberías estar entrenando, aún son muy lentos tus reflejos   
\- Pero...   
\- Espera Kilowog, creo que Barry podría ayudarle a entrenar   
\- Tu novio luce más pequeño que tu, no creo que sea buen material de entrenamiento   
\- ¿Quieres apostar?   
\- ¿Que sugieres Jordan?   
\- Hal...   
\- Confía en mí Barry, si logras darle un golpe tu ganas pero si el te toca con esto - creo un guante de box en la mano de Barry - yo gano y tu te haras cargo de la limpieza de las próximas cinco misiones   
\- Pero si yo gano, harás mis próximas cinco guardias en el planeta Borge   
\- Trató - estrecharon mano   
\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Hal?   
\- Si, de esta forma podré llegar mas rapido a casa o ¿Quieres que haga sus guardias? Estaría fuera mucho más tiempo   
\- Eso es chantaje emocional pero esta bien   
\- Mira y aprende Arisia   
  
Kilowog parecía muy confiado, si bien Barry solo era un poco más bajo que Hal no parecía indefenso, se colocó su máscara y se posicionaron en el centro de la arena de entrenamiento. Otros linternas se acercaron para ver el enfrentamiento, Hal se paró junto a mi y miraba orgulloso a su novio, tal vez esto me de una respuesta   
  
\- ¿Preparado rojito?   
\- Claro que si   
  
Se miraron un par de segundos antes de que Kilowog lo atacara con un rayo de energía, fue tan rápido que sería imposible esquivarlo, busqué a Barry pero este no estaba, las exclamaciones de los demás miembros no se hicieron esperar   
  
\- No me digas que lo desintegre   
\- Mira detras de ti - le advirtió Hal   
  
Barry estaba parado tranquilamente detrás de él ¿Pero cuándo? Kilowog se giró con el puño alzado en su dirección pero al igual que antes desapareció, esta vez dejó una estela de luz roja. Así continuaron por mucho más, Kilowog soltaba ataques con su anillo pero nunca daban con su objetivo, así que optó por su última opción, creó un qué campo de energía a su alrededor encerrando a los dos, lo comenzó a disminuir de tamaño y soltó un golpe directo a su estómago, más éste lo atravesó ¿Qué?   
  
\- Barry puede hacerse intangible - me susurró Hal   
  
No fui la única sorprendida, el rostro de Kilowog era tan gracioso, Barry se movió y salió del campo de energía sin romperlo, los demás linternas seguían expectantes ante aquel suceso. Creo que logró desesperar a Kilowog pues lanzaba ataques sin orden alguno   
  
\- Barry creo que ya lo hiciste sufrir bastante - gritó Hal   
  
Barry se detuvo y le sonrió, dejando otra estela de luz se encontraba con el guante de box justo en el estómago de Kilowog que quedó pasmado ante ello   
  
\- Bueno, espero que no sea haga mucho desastre en las próximas cinco misiones, buena suerte Kilowog   
\- Jordan me tendiste una trampa   
\- Por supuesto que no, jamas preguntaste por las habilidades de Barry. Tu me enseñaste hace varios años y citó "Debes conocer a tu enemigo antes de atacar o perderás mucho antes de iniciar la batalla"   
\- Ahora resulta que si ponías atención   
\- Lo hago cuándo me conviene   
  
Hal extendió sus brazos al aire y en otra ráfaga Barry apareció en ellos, lo acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, otra punzada se hizo sentir, entonces su novio si es un metahumano, pero eso no responde el ¿Por qué es tan especial para Hal?   
  
\- Si continuas asi Jordan te volverás en Star Sapphire. Rojito me sorprendiste mucho   
\- Gracias y lamento si te engañamos   
\- No te preocupes, despues me arreglare con Jordan ¿Que hiciste durante la pelea? No podía verte o tocarte   
\- Solo corrí - respondió divertido   
\- ¿Correr?   
\- Barry es un velocista, tiene super velocidad, es incluso más rápido que la luz, también puede hacer vibrar todas sus moléculas lo cual lo vuelve intangible   
\- ¡¿Eso es posible?!   
\- Si, el podría recorrer toda Oa en un segundo ¿verdad?   
\- Asi es, es algo difícil de explicar, no solo es correr, tambien tengo otros factores que me ayudan   
\- ¿Como cuales?   
\- Bueno...   
\- Se los puedes explicar con todas tus palabras científicas Barry, puede que lo veas bruto pero Kilowog también es un científico   
  
Eso fue suficiente y ambos se embarcaron en una charla que era imposible de entender, me rompo la cabeza con ecuaciones y ellos hablan tan fluido como si de colores se tratara, Hal seguía mirando con una sonrisa a Barry, el tampoco es un genio en esa área ¿Por que esta con alguien como el? Estoy segura que jamás podrán charlar como lo hace con Kilowog   
  
\- Entonces ¿Super velocidad?   
\- Así es, sabes es muy útil porque es más rápido que pedir comida china, puede traer comida china desde China en un abrir y cerrar de ojos   
\- ¿Comida china?   
\- Es de nuestro planeta   
\- ¿Y qué hacen cuando estan en la tierra?   
\- Bueno, yo soy piloto de avión y Barry es científico forense, combatimos criminales de la tierra, él también es un superhéroe, lo conocen como Flash, la verdad es que la gente lo adora, siempre es amable con todos, se toma el tiempo para saber como se encuentran, charla con la policía, incluso con los criminales es amable, es como un rayo de esperanza para todos...   
  
Hal continuó hablando sin parar de como es Barry, ahora entiendo porque no lo hace durante las misiones. ¿Esperanza? Creo que ahora lo entiendo, él es lo que impulsa a Hal, lo ayuda a superar sus miedos incluso si no esta a su lado, es su razón para seguir adelante, él es su voluntad. Me pone un poco triste pero jamás lograría  que me mirará como a él.   
  
Los demás escuadrones llegaron y a pesar de las negativas de Hal, Barry nos acompañó a detener los altercados en el planeta Rouizzo   
  
Barry no es intimidante pero ver lo pelear y acabar con los criminales en un segundo si da miedo. Varios compañeros quedaron sorprendidos sin actuar pues el y Hal se encargaron de la mayoría, si así es feliz no me lo puedo imaginar enojado.    
  
También quedó en claro que Hal es muy diferente a su lado pues no dejo de ¿presumir? a Barry al terminar la misión, bien tenía razón, cuando se trata de Barry no puede concentrarse en algo más que no sea el.   
  
Los terrícolas tienen una gran gama de emociones, así como la forma para demostrarlas, los humanos son muy extraños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr: https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


	11. Venganza

Los gritos y los ruegos se hicieron sonar en la Atalaya, por suerte eran muy pocos los presentes que observaban atónitos la escena, Green Lantern y Flash gritaban y peleaban por todo lo alto, nunca los vieron así   
  
\- ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Suéltame Hal!   
\- ¡Por favor Barry no me dejes!   
\- ¡Debiste pensar en eso antes! ¡No puedes imaginar lo mucho que me dolió tu traición!   
\- ¡No creí que fuera algo serio! ¡Por favor Barry! ¡Perdón!    
\- ¡Quiero el divorcio Hal!   
\- ¡Ni siquiera estamos casados! Así que no puedes dejarme   
\- ¡¿Crees que es gracioso?! Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón!   
\- Lo lamento, Bear... yo solo...   
\- ¡No me llames así!    
\- Pero... por favor   
\- ¡Estabas consciente de lo que hacías y no te detuviste!   
\- Lo se, se que fue mi error... caí en la tentación... pero, acababa de llegar de misión, tu no estabas y me deje llevar por mis instintos   
\- ¡¿Instintos?! ¡No sabía que tenías el instinto de traicionar!    
\- ¡Barry... perdón! ¡Perdón y mil veces perdón!   
\- Jamas lo hare ¡No te quiero volver a ver!   
  
Superman recién llegaba cuando escucho la pelea, se acercó al lugar donde los demás miraban atónitos, todos menos uno, el caballero de la noche sostenía una taza de café cerca de su rostro. A Clark le sorprendió su actitud tan calmada, no era propio de él aceptar esta clase de escenas, solía regañar mucho a Jordan por eso, se acercó a él para conocer los detalles que desembocaron en la posible separación de Hal y Barry   
  
\- Batman ¿Qué sucede?   
\- Es obvio, GL y Flash están teniendo una discusión de pareja   
\- Eso no es algo propio de ellos   
\- No, no lo es    
  
Por la forma que lo dijo, supo que su novio ocultaba más de lo que decía   
  
\- Bruce...   
\- Si   
\- ¿Por qué pelean? Se ve grave   
\- Por un tercero en discordia   
\- ¿Quien?   
\- La comida - respondió seriamente   
\- ¿La comida?   
\- Recuerdas la gran pelea que tuvimos por el asunto de la kriptonita   
\- Si, al final solo fue una broma de Hal   
\- Bueno... - señaló con la mirada a Hal, que se arrastraba en el suelo aferrado a las piernas de Barry   
\- ¿Que hiciste?   
\- Le inyecte una hormona especial que hace que te de un hambre incontrolable. Se comio toda, absolutamente toda la reserva de snacks de Barry   
\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?   
\- Porque soy la venganza, lo olvidas   
\- Creo que jamas lo hare   
\- Y haces bien   
  
Siguieron observando a un Hal que ya no se encontraba en el suelo, ahora aprisionaba a Barry mientras intentaba darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro, era lo que solía hacer, pero esta vez necesitaría más esfuerzo y una ida al supermercado bastante costosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si esta historia te gusto no olvides pasar a mi perfil para mas y seguirme en mis otras plataformas
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/mabel.gom.5
> 
> Tumblr: https://mabelgom.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/MabelGom


End file.
